Because I Knew You
by Alyseisglinda
Summary: This is a fanfiction that shows Glinda's side of the story after Elphaba and Fiyero are gone. This is based off the musical, not the book!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Glinda's head was numb, and it felt as if her entire body went into shock. As some feeling gradually grew in her head, so did a migraine. Glinda decided to go lay down on her bed, hoping that by some miracle that some sleep would erase all the day's events from her head. Before she rested her head against her frilly and pink pillow, she was sure to place Elphie's Grimmerie safely next to her in her bed, as if it could give her the companionship that Elphie and Fiyero offered her. As hot tears burned her cheeks, she drifted to sleep

Suddenly Glinda awoke, and found herself back at Kiamo Ko. She looked around the large room, and saw Elphaba talking to Chistery. Glinda, in hysterics, ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. Elphaba looked at Glinda while holding up a piece of paper and said, "We've seen Fiyero's face for the last time." 

Glinda stared at the ground, trying to hide her tears. Elphaba tore her away from her thoughts when she held out her Grimmerie, "Glinda, I want you to have this."

She stared at it, confused, and managed to blurt out, "B-but I don't know how to read this. I don't understand, Elphaba."

"I'm giving up, Glinda. I can't put up with this anymore." 

"Elphaba, no! I-I'll do something. I'll tell all of the Ozians that you're innocent."

"You mustn't. They will all turn against you if you do. Promise me that you won't try to clear my name."

Glinda choked back her sobs just long enough to say, "I promise."

As Elphaba walked towards Chistery, she turned her head around towards Glinda. The castle's dim light reflected off of the tears welling in her eyes. She said softly, "You were my only friend, Glinda. I have learned so much from you, and I'll never forget you."

Glinda now had her own tears forming in her eyes. She ran over to where Elphaba was standing and embraced her. She whispered in her ear, "Oh, Elphie. You were the best friend I ever had. You have changed me for good."

They cried as they held each other, but they pulled back suddenly when they heard heavy footsteps approaching the room.

"Glinda, hide NOW! No one can know you were here," she replied while gently pushing Glinda into the closet.

She gently pushed open the heavy oak door, and left a big enough space so that she could see Elphaba's silhouette. She let a little gasp as she saw the shadow of a little girl and her dog (probably Dorothy and Dodo) run into the room. A thin tear fell down her cheek, and she had a blurry view of Dorothy throwing water on Elphaba. She covered her hand over her mouth and fell against the closet's wall as she heard Elphaba's painful moan. She tried to control herself until she was sure no one was there to hear her, but she failed as she started crying hysterically.

Suddenly Glinda woke up from her sleep just to realize her dream was a nightmare of what had happened earlier. Her entire body was covered in a cold sweat. She gently shivered and called out to the dark for reassurance. She yelled, "Fiyero, I had the most horrendous dream."

She turned on the light only to see that the spot where Fiyero once laid was occupied by the Grimmerie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Fellow Ozians.."

Glinda was unable to fall back asleep after her nightmare. She held her Grimmerie close to her heart and realized that she'd have to confront all the Ozians tomorrow and tell them what had happened. Of course, they'll all be rejoicing and she'll be expected to do so as well.

"I'll just have to wear a pretend smile. I can't break my promise to Elphie," she whispered firmly to herself.

Then, she mentally prepared her speech in her mind. She let out a giggle when she realized that almost all of her pronouncements to the people of Oz always began with, "Fellow Ozians." Oh well, she thought. They all seem to like that type of addressing, anyway.

Still clutching the Grimmerie, she rolled over on her side and stared out the window. A few tears came to her eyes when she glanced at the Wizard's Palace. It brought back too many memories of Elphaba. The most vivid was the day that she gave the monkeys wings and Elphie was titled "Wicked." Glinda felt a twinge of happiness when she realized the people that spread the horrible rumors about Elphaba will be soon be gone from Oz forever. But, she sadly realized, that just because they'll be banished doesn't mean that the past will be erased.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Glinda the Good

Glinda was awoken the next morning by a ray of sunlight that penetrated through her window. She sighed happily when she realized that she fell back asleep after all, and this time it was dreamless.

She yawned and glanced outside and saw a bunch of Ozians standing together. "Sweet Oz!" She shrieked while realizing that the gathering crowd was for her. She quickly pulled on her best dress, and put on her matching tiara and grabbed her wand. Stifling a yawn, she got into her Bubble and rose into the air.

She steered her Bubble towards the crowd and plastered a fake smile across her face. As she decended, she said, "Fellow Ozians, this has been a time of terror and strife. But, yesterday at the 13th hour, the Wicked Witch of the West was killed by a bucket of water thrown by a female child."

She said this with as much enthusiasm as possible. Glinda thought, fortunately, that they were all too excited by the news of Elphaba's death that they didn't recognize the melancholy tone that her voice contained. As a cheer escaped from the crowd, Glinda cut them off. She wasn't ready to handle the celebration of Elphie's death just yet. She also told them, "The Wizard will be leaving today as well. He felt the strains of Wizardship was too much to handle."

Glinda tried to study all of the Ozians faces as she spoke this. She hoped that they all liked her enough to accept the news of their "great" leader's departure, and they'd allow her to be their new leader. Almost out of impulse, she said worriedly, "If you'd let me, I'd like to try to be Glinda the Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: There Isn't a Spell for Everything

Glinda stared up at her ceiling in her darkened room. She was now officially known as Glinda the Good, and the Ozians all treated her as a queen. Even after the Wizard's departure that evening, she was asked if she wanted to move into the Wizard's palace. She shook her head and claimed that she was settled very well into her current living assignment. The real reason was, though, that it held too many painful memories for her. It was getting to the point where she couldn't even look out the window without thinking about yesterday or Elphaba.

Glinda's eyes starting welling up with tears, so she turned over on her side so her back was facing the window. She glared at the Grimmerie on her nightstand and was so tempted to throw it across the room, but her better judgement took ahold of her. Glinda felt more alone than ever, and felt like she had to blame someone, or something, for the death of her best friend. She rolled onto her stomach and cried into her pillow when she heard knocking on the door. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up in her bed. Glinda called out, "Come in."

She heard the heavy door open, and some light streamed into the room as the person walked in. She could only make out the shadow, but she could also see some light reflecting off of the person. She reached over and turned on a light, to see it was Boq.

"Oh, Bi- I mean Boq, it' s just you. Why on earth are you here at this hour?"

"I'm very sorry to intrude at such a late hour, Miss Glinda. The Wizard told me something, and I was just wondering if it was true."

"What lie- I mean what did he tell you?" She quickly corrected. 

"Well, before he left he told me that you could maybe change me back to normal."

"Oh, Boq, I don't know if I can. I mean, you know that you can't change a spell once it's been cast."

"But the Wizard said you could do it." 

"The Wizard says a lot of things," Glinda said grimly, "But don't always believe what you hear." 

"Please, Miss Glinda? Besides, you owe me. Remember that time back at Shiz when I took Nessarose to the dance for you?" 

"I don't know Boq. I don't have a spell or anything. Besides, what if the spell goes wrong?"

Boq walked noisily towards Glinda's nightstand and picked up the Grimmerie. Glinda flinched at each earsplitting step he took. Boq extended his arm towards Glinda and handed her the Grimmerie. As he did this, his un-oiled joints squeaked loudly. He groaned and said, "Things could not possibly be worse than they are now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Boq, I can't. I just can't. You are the only friend I have left, and if anything happens to you…" she trailed off, on the verge of tears again. She buried her face into her hands so Boq wouldn't see her crying.

Boq cupped her face in his hands and brought it up to eye level. He looked at her for a second before saying softly, "Miss Glinda, please listen to me. You are my only hope to return back to normal. I would rather take a risk than know that I could have been changed back. You are the only person left in Oz who can fix this."

"Boq, don't you understand?" Glinda blurted out, while fat tears flowed from her eyes and stained her porcelain cheeks. She then realized that no one, especially Boq, could know of her and Elphaba's friendship. Ever since Boq's transformation, he had violent outbursts at the sound of her name "No, no you wouldn't."

"You're right, maybe I don't," He replied solemnly while getting up from the bed and walking towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Elphie's Whisper

Glinda squeezed her eyes shut and held back her tears. She realized that Elphie would have wanted her to try and set things straight. Elphaba was never afraid to take risks, she thought to herself, and she always thought of others before herself.. If he really wants this, then I should stop being selfish and try to help him. She yelled after him, "Boq, please come back."

He turned his tin head around and let out a squeak that made Glinda's teeth grind together.

"Sorry about that, Miss Glinda. Being made of tin isn't very easy."

Glinda ignored his statement and instead was staring intensely at the book that was laying open in her lap. "If you're sure you want me to help you, then I'll try something."

"Oh, madame, I would love that more than anything!"

Glinda squinted as she looked at the words scribbled on the book's page. She took a deep breath and started chanting, "Aven atum nahmen tatey. Eleka nahmen aven tatey." After she finished the first line, she felt more confidence growing within herself. She went through the rest of the spell fluently, and in the back of the mind wondered how she became so talented at reading the Grimmerie. After she finished the spell, she smiled to herself because she realized that it was because of Elphaba she understood the words and their meaning. If she hadn't heard her pronounce the words before, she wouldn't know how to say them now. As Glinda liked to think of it, it was almost as if Elphaba was standing right next to her, whispering the word's delicate pronunciation into her ear.

Glinda slowly closed the book, then, and stared at its worn leather binding. She was too scared to take her eyes off the old book. She was too afraid at what she may find if she tore her sight away from the Grimmerie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Changed for the Better

"Miss Glinda?" Boq said quietly.

Glinda slowly lifted her gaze up towards Boq. Instead of seeing a shiny person made of tin, she saw a handsome man who was again a human. "Oh my Oz," Glinda said, while soft tears filled her eyes.

Boq walked over to her and raised his thumb to her cheeks. He gently wiped away her tears. "I could never do this if I was still tin."

"Boq, I-I, I mean I didn't know," she stuttered while making strange gestures with her hands. She still couldn't believe the spell worked. Elphie really had helped her, Glinda was sure of it.

"Miss Glinda, there are no need for words during a moment like this. Actions can speak for themselves. It's pretty obvious you're speechless anyway," he interrupted while smiling at her. His hand was still resting on her cheek, and it almost seemed as if it was protecting her eyes from any more tears.

She glanced at Boq's face and then brought her own hand up so it covered his. She closed her eyes and her lips turned into a smile. She whispered, "I think you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Start of Something New

No more than a few seconds later, a young girl, probably the new maid opened the door. She was unaware, though, that Boq was in the room with Glinda. Even in the dim light, it was obvious to the both of them that she was blushing after she glanced at the couple.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on anything," she replied quickly as she placed a glass of water carefully on Glinda's nightstand.

"It's alright," Boq replied while slowly getting up from the bed. He smiled at the maid to reassure her and said, "I was just about to leave anyway." 

"Thanks, Boq, for stopping by. I was starting to get pretty lonely without anyone around," Glinda replied as she, too, stood up. She let her arms rest on his shoulders and held him tightly. It seemed almost as if she was afraid to let him go, or she was scared that if he slipped away from her grip, she'd never see him again. 

"No, Glinda, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be made of tin," he chuckled. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly on her delicate cheek, which was dry for the first time in days. Glinda forgot how handsome his eyes were. It had been several years since she'd seen any part of Boq's human face. It was still sinking into her brain that this is Boq. Boq is no longer a metal person, but a real human.

He gently broke the long embrace, he smiled sweetly at her before walking towards the door.

"Boq?" Glinda yelled to him as he walked out into the house's corridor.

"Yes, Miss Glinda?" He said while turning his head around. This time, there was no squeak. This caused Glinda's mouth to turn into a huge smile. 

"I'm glad you're back to normal."

"As am I, Miss, as am I."


End file.
